1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shock absorbing attachments. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment fixture having a shock absorbing frame that is attached to a supporting foot of a device for assisting a user in walking, to minimize the impact to the user.
2. The Prior Art
Many known items have incorporated various foot designs to minimize the impact or shock on both the item to which the foot is attached as well as to the user and the underlying surface. Crutches, for example, traditionally incorporate a fixed length frame having a cushioned upper end for placement within the underarm of the user, and a lower end configured to grip the ground or other supporting surface. The design of the basic crutch described above has experienced many improvements with the advent of lighter and stronger materials. Further improvements in crutch design have included various fixtures and attachments which partially absorb the impact of the crutch with the supporting surface. However, those people needing crutches come in an infinite number of heights, weights, arm lengths, strengths and stability. Unfortunately, it often happens that a person needing a crutch must settle for a fixed feature crutch that cannot be readily modified to meet the specific attributes of the user. Those who have employed such permanent design crutches have experienced underarm soreness, as well as arm and wrist strain, all of which diminish the benefits of the crutch. Other devices having shock absorbing feet include walkers and canes. The feet of both walkers and canes used by the elderly and other handicapped people have been modified to assist the user in both supporting themselves and gripping the underlying surface.
Various shock absorbing devices have been developed in the prior art that incorporate complex designs to minimize the shock on the arms and hands of the user. Unfortunately, these devices fail to address a common situation, namely that many users already possess crutches, walkers, canes, and other devices and are not able to afford these complex and expensive devices with built-in shock absorbing assemblies. Although the prior art includes various permanent shock absorbing assemblies built into crutches, walkers, canes and other devices, a need exists for an after market shock absorbing fixture that can be readily attached to the feet of existing crutches, walkers, canes and other devices.